Our Baby
by CrazyZimGirl97
Summary: 2 years after gaining there body's back, Ed and Al live happily in Reesembool, deeply in love. With a wedding on the way Alphonse dreams of having a child, and Ed would do anything to make Al's dream come true. But things might go horrible wrong.
1. The Idea

**I'm here! It's me CrazyZimGirl97! And do I have a story for you! It's an Elricest fanfic! And it's gonna be awesome! And I am the amazing friend that S. McIntosh talks about! I'm the one who co created Second Chance! YAY bragging! Anyway, I don't own anyone in the story besides my OC's. Now here comes the first chapter of Our Baby!**

"Ugh...stupid sun." I gowned, turning over in my queen sized bed.  
>"Good Morning Al." I yawned reaching next to me for my little brother. Feeling nothing but cold, soft sheets I sighed, brushing my messy golden hair out if my eyes.<br>"Must be makin breakfast." Stretching out my arms, I yawned loudly, throwing my legs over my side of the bed. Slowly moving to my feet I grabbed my rope, its warmth replacing the warmth of my bed. Walking down the stairs, lazily, a whiff of bacon and eggs hit me, making me smile. Turning the counter I found my little brother, Alphonse, standing in front of the stove, his back turned to me. A smirk grew across my face, quietly creeping over to him, wrapping my arms around his thin waist, causing him to jump slightly.  
>"Good morning, Alphonse." I whispered, resting my head on his warm shoulder.<br>"Good Morning Ed...I'm glad I can start the day off with a heart attack." He smiled back at me, flipping one of the eggs.  
>"Sorry...but you know how much I love it when you jump." I smirked once again, quickly moving my hands to his back side giving it a slight squeeze. Jumping, He let out a small moan, his back arching slightly.<br>"E-Ed stop it...I'm trying to make breakfast!" His face was red as he angrily looked back at me.  
>"Alright alright...after breakfast then." I released my arms from Al, sitting at the kitchen table, smirking as my eyes move up and down my lover's body.<br>"Right...keep thinking that Brother." Al laughed, reaching into the cabinet for plates.  
>"Oh come on...I've been a good boy." I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest.<br>"Yes you have...and you were rewarded last night remembering?" Smiling, he placed a plate in front of me, the smell invading my nose.  
>"Smells great...as always." I smile, taking a bite of delious eggs. He sits opposite of me, looking down at his plate, a sad look in his eyes. I try to catch his gaze, but failed.<br>"Al...Is something wrong?" I asked focusing on his facial expressions, as he glances up at me.  
>"We...still haven't made any plans for our wedding...and it's been 5 months since you proposed" Looking down quickly, he fidgeted with the small ring wrapped around his left ring finger.<br>"Oh that's what you're so bummed about? Alright well start making plans as soon as possible!" I smiled over as him, resaving a smile back. Feeling satisfied I began to eat again, Al still looking at the ground.  
>"And...I also wanted to talk about...having kids."<br>Almost choking on my eggs, I looked over at Al, my eyes widen with surprise.  
>"W-What? Al you know we can't have kids!" I quickly took a sip of my orange juice; being able to breathe again I focused my gaze on Al once again.<br>"I-I know...but we could always adopt! Or...never mind..." He quickly stood, turning his back to me. I quickly stood grabbing Al's shoulder, turning him toured me, his face full of sadness.  
>"Al...What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." I smiled sweetly at him, tears brimming his eyes.<br>"I...I've always wanted a biological child with you Edward...and I was thinking...we might be able to make one with...Alchemy..."  
>My eyes went wide, Al wrapping his arms around me, barring his face into my chest. I gently stroked his hair as he began to cry.<br>"Al...Please don't cry..." I whispered, kissing the top of his head.  
>"I-I'm sorry Edward! I-I've been thinking about it for years now! And I still have no idea how to do it! I'm sorry I brought it up!" He barred his face deeper into my chest, his sobs becoming muffled.<br>I continue to stroke his dirty blonde hair, taking in his sweet scent I had missed those 4 years when he was in the suit of armor. It had been two years since I first smelled his formulary sent, the first time I felt his soft, warm skin against mine, after all those years I finally had my little brother back. And now we lived in Reesombool in our alchemy build house, right next to our old childhood home that was now a pile of ash and ruble. Along our journey to find the Philosopher's stone we grew closer and closer, closer than any brothers should never be. You could call it falling in love...well at least that's what Al calls it. I call it bonding souls...don't know why but I think it sounds better then falling in love. Soon after Al got his body back, I got down on one knee and bonded my soul with his...metaphorically of course. And we've been living happily ever since. I loved Al with all my heart and I would do anything for him...even if it cost me my life.  
>I tightened my grip around Al, gently lifting his head up, forcing him to look at me. His normal happy face was full of sadness and regret, large, round tears streaking down his cheeks.<br>"Al there's no reason to apologize...I feel the same way..." I smile, receiving a small smile back.  
>"Y-You...you do?" His voice cracked slightly, a bit of joy hidden in the cracks.<br>"Of course I do...I love you with every fiber of my being Alphonse...I would do anything for you." I kiss his forehead softly, a slight giggle coming from him.  
>"And that's why were gonna make a baby...I'm gonna start research as soon as possible!" I kissed him once more before releasing him, walking fords the stairs.<br>"Were gonna make one? With alchemy?" He jumped with joy, glomping me around the neck, almost making me fall onto the stairs.  
>"Yeah we are! Unless you mind me changing you into a girl so you could give birth." I smiled back at him, laughing slightly.<br>"No way! I like Little Al to much! I'm staying a boy and that's final!" He looked at me angrily, as I began to laugh loudly.  
>"Alright, Alright! I guess I better get studying then! What do you want Al? A girl or a boy?" I looked back at him as I stood at the top of the stairs, smiling.<br>"I've always wanted a girl! And will name her Trisha!" Al smiled happily up at me, a slight blush running across his cheeks.  
>"Alright! Trisha Elric the second it is then!" I smiled walking Into our personal library. Many bookcases lined the walls all full of Alchemy and Alcahistory books. I grabbed the books I had thought of down stairs, going through a check list in my head as I picked each one. Setting them down on my desk I smiled, thinking of Al holding a healthy baby girl. Golden hair, light brown eyes, rosy cheeks, and the cuties smile in the world. Sitting down in my desk chair I began to read, the image of my baby girl creating a new determination in me.<br>"Trisha Elric...my baby girl."


	2. Ed Needs Sleep

**Sup guys! I hope you liked the first chapter! I'm going to update as soon as I can. Hopefully 3 times a week. Anyways like I said in the last chap I don't own FMA I only own my oc's and stuff like that. Here it comes! The second chapter to Our Baby!**

"Ed...you need to get some sleep." Al glanced over at me, shacking my shoulder slightly. My brain was completely focused on my work, I barely even heard Al's sweet formulary voice. I quickly glanced up at him, smiling, my eyes feeling heavy.

"Al I'm fine...I'll sleep when I'm ready to sleep." I turned back to my reading, a sigh escaping Al's lips.

"Ed you need sleep! You haven't slept in 5 days! It's not health! Please come to bed tonight." Al begged, tugging on my sleeve. I sighed heavily, Rubbing my eyes, looking over at my younger brother.

"I'll see how far I've gotten in my research and if I meet my goal I'll come to bed alright?" I grabbed Al's hand giving it a slight squeeze. He smiled at me, concern hidden behind his happy look.

"Alright...then I'll leave you be" He kissed my cheek before walking out of the room. My brain began to focus once again on my research, everything else around me disappearing from my mind. I had to admit, I was tired as hell, but the image of holding a healthy baby girl in my arms kept me from sleeping. I wanted a child more than anything in the world. Even if it meant staying up of days and days researching a way to make mine and Al's dream come true. This far into my research I knew something had to be sacrificed to bring out child into this world. If anything I would sacrifices anything to bring my baby to life and to make Al's lifelong dream come true. The child might have to grow up with just one parent, but I would be able to die happy knowing that I brought a child into the world. Knowing that Al would raise our beautiful baby girl so that one day she could raise her own children and have a happy, fulfilling life. My mind began to wonder, asking questions about our future child. What would she look like? Who would he act more like? Would she be like me or Al? Or both? Would she become an Alchemist like me and Al? These questions and many others like it ran thru my mind for many minutes.

Finishing yet another Alchemy book I laid my head down on my desk, trying my hardest to stay awake.  
>'Don't fall asleep...you've got research to do...' I yawned, rubbing my sleepy, heavy eyes, stretching my arms and letting out a loud grown. I stood, walking out into the hallway, searching the empty rooms for any sign of Alphonse.<p>

"Probably down stairs..." My voice was low a crackly, sounding like I just woke up from a 20 year nap.  
>I clenched the Noel post on the stair rile, stepping on the first step almost falling. My eyes began to shut, my brain beginning to shut down, all of my muscles resting. I felt my body hit a nearby wall, slowly sliding down it, gravity taking its toll on my body as the world around me began to turn black. Brain shutting down and body beginning to calm, I dealt myself fall both down the stairs and asleep.<p>

My brain slowly began to awaken; a bright light burning threw my eyelids. I took a deep breath slowly opening my eyes, the light blinding my for a few  
>short seconds.<p>

"Ed! You're awake!" Al's voice boomed threw my already pain struck head.  
>"Ow! Al don't talk so loud!" I gowned looking over at Al, worry and sadness<br>plastered on his face.

"Oh Ed I was so worried! You scared me!" He quickly wrapped his arms around my neck; sending pain threw my neck and left shoulder.

"Ow Ow Ow! Al you're hurting me!" I gowned, trying to pull away from Al's grasp, sending even more pain threw my upper body.

"Oh I'm sorry Ed!" Quickly pulling away from me, the pain in my shoulder and neck began to fade away. I began to examine the room, realizing it was a small hospital room, the smell of medicine and bleach felling my nose. I glanced down at my bandaged left arm and left shoulder, sighing.

"What happened to me?" I asked Al, who was watching me intently.

"You fell down the stairs and broke your left arm and collar bone. They said you were sleeping depraved, and you fell asleep walking down the stairs." Al sat in a seat next to my hospital bed, clenching my auto-mail hand, a look of sadness in his eyes.

"You also broke your auto-mail, and they said you have a minor concussion...your gonna be in the hospital for awhile." I sighed heavily as Al looked up at me, tears brimming his eyes.

"Al please don't start crying...I hate seeing you cry." Wishing I could stroke my hand threw his dirty blonde hair, pull him into my arms and comfort him. But I couldn't...I could only sit here and look at him, tell him it's alright. I hated this...I hated it so much. He soon began to cry, his tears streaming down his face, dripping onto his shirt.

"Al please don't." I sighed moving my arm slightly, sending pain threw my body.

"Ed...this is my entire fault...if I hadn't have brought up the whole having a child thing none of this would have happened." He began to sob, clenching my auto-mail hand harder.

"Al none of this is your fault! I'm the one that didn't go to sleep! I'm the one who did this to myself! It's not even in the least bit your fault...now please stop crying..." I focused on his lowered head until his tear felt eyes meet mine. I send him a smile, receiving a small one back. I clenched my auto-mail hand around his, slowly lifting it up to my lips, my arm shacking violently. I placed a gentle kiss on Al's hand, smiling up at him as I gently place his hand back down on my bed.

"I love you Alphonse." A statement you rarely hear from me.  
>Al smiled back at me, his tears slowly beginning to stop.<p>

"I love you too, Edward." He stood from his chair, cautiously bending over my bed, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. I smile at him as he sits back down, his hand still clasped around my auto-mail one.

"Oh and Winry's on her way to fix your auto-mail...she didn't sound very happy when I told her what happened...so get ready for a lecture." He laughed softly, sending me an apologizing glance.

"Ugh...geez...well I'd probably have to hear one sooner or later...she can be a real nag sometimes." I sigh, moving my right leg slightly, trying to waken it from its slumber. He giggled, scooting his chair closer to my bed.  
>About 45 minutes later, Winry walked into my hospital room, her eyes full of anger and fists clenched tightly around her tool box.<p>

"EDWARD ELRIC! WHY DO YOU KEEP BRAKING YOUR AUTO-MAIL!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, throwing her shoe in my direction, barely missing my head.

"Winry calm down! He's already hurt enough!" Al ran over to her, trying to calm her down...if that was even possible. She growled loudly, giving me the look of death as she begins to calm down slightly.

"Al told me what happened! You're such an idiot!" She yelled, throwing her tool box on the floor, landing with a loud Clunk, sending pain threw my head.

"Winry...please stop yelling! Ed has a minor concussion! Your yelling will make it worst!" Al continued to calm her down, my brain throbbing with pain.

"Humph! Fine." She walked over to my bed side, grabbing her tool box as she sat down in Al's chair, examining my torn up auto-mail.

"Geez...you really did this much damage falling down the stairs?" she sighed lifting my auto-mail on to the bed side table, opening her tool box. She began to dissect my arm, groaning every time she found something broken or busted.

"What were you doing that made you so tired anyway?" She looked up at me, her eyes full of anger and curiosity.

"I was researching something in alchemy...and I'd been studying for 5 days straight." I glanced over at Al, who had a nervous look on his face.

"What were you researching that was so important that you didn't sleep for 5 days?" She asked, taking a wrench to my upper four arm. I sighed, preparing myself for yelling and screaming.

"I was researching a way to make a baby using alchemy."  
>The room soon became silent, the only noise was the sound of Winry's wrench adjusting my arm she soon after put my arm back together, her gaze fixed on the floor. Putting all of her tools back, she walked torts the door, walking past Al.<p>

"Winry? What's wrong?" Al asked, grabbing her wrist as she headed out the door. She pulled her wrist out of Al's grasp, a small sob coming from her.

"You two are idiots...trying to make something with alchemy again? Did you two forget what happened the last time you did that? You two are just so stupid..." With tears running down her cheeks, she slammed the door in anger, shacking the room.

I and Al sat there for a minute overwhelmed by Winry's reaction.  
>"I thought she would be happy for us..." Al's voice was coded with sadness, cracking a few times.<p>

"Al she is happy for us...she just doesn't want us to get hurt again." I smiled over at Al, gesturing him to come to me with my now working auto-mail.  
>He resumed his position in his chair, his gaze focused on the floor.<p>

"Al...don't be so hard on yourself...she'll be fine." I gently stroked Al's head, messing up his hair.

"Yeah...I guess your right..." He finally looked up at me, a small smile frowning across his face.

"Man...this really hurts my research time..." I sighed, wipping my brow with my hand.

"So...how far have you gotten with your research?" Al asked, his face full of happiness.

"Well...I've come to the conclusion that we can't do this alone..."

"What do you mean Ed?"

"As soon as I get out of this hospital were heading to Dublith...were gonna need Master Izumi's help."


	3. Teacher's Help

**It's me again! I hope you liked the first 2 chapters! All this next chapter is is all drama and emotional junk...stuff like that! XD and Ed fell down the stairs! What a moron! *gets hit upside the head by Ed* ow...that hurt...and I probably deserved it.  
>Ed: You better start typing before I hit you with my RIGHT hand!<br>Alright alright! Keep your pants on Ed geez! Alright here it is the third chapter to Our Baby!  
>Ed: And she doesn't own me or Al...And other stuff like that...now starts typing!<br>Ok! Ok! You're so abusive! *hides in a counter quivering in fear***

Blurs of trees and a far off city, gleam threw the dirty window of the loud black train. The sun almost completely blocked by a dark green mountain, its tops mixing into the orange tent of the late afternoon sky. A smile grows across my face, the beauty of the world outside this dirty train window reminding me how amazing the world could be.

"Brother? Are we there yet?"A sweet formulary voice, coming from the sleepy lump in my lap. I smiled down at my little brother, looking deep into his red puffy eyes.

"No Al...About another hour or so and well be there...now go back to sleep." I gently stroked his head as he lay back down on my lap, his head resting on my upper thigh.

"Ed...I've been thinking...about the whole alchemy, baby thing...and I really don't think it's a good idea." He grasped my gaze with his, worry in his eyes.

Concern and a little heart break hit me like a ton of bricks, trying to hide the pain behind my smile. Why would Al say that? Why would he not want a baby? He said it was his lifelong dream! He was the whole reason we were on this train heading to Dublith! Why would he be thinking second thoughts? It is early enough to think things threw...but I didn't want to...I want to hold my beautiful baby girl in my hands. Watch her grow up into a lovely young lady. Walk her down the aisle, and give her to the man of her dreams. Be able to be there to witness my grandchildren's birth. I want to have a child to love and protect. I want to know that someone looks at me as a protecting loving father. I've always wanted this; it's also been my lifelong dream. And I didn't want Al to ruin it.

"Al what are you talking about? It's gonna be alright! Yeah we might lose a limb or two but while are happy as can be once Trisha comes into the world." The pain was still real in my heart, Al's eyes still bearing into mine, still full of worry.

"Yeah...I guess your right...but if you get hurt again...I don't know what I'd do." His voice was wavy and full of sadness, as he finally released my gaze, his concentrating on the wooden floor of the train car.

"Al! We'll be fine! And if I do get hurt all the pain will be worth it when we have our baby...you know that." I gently kissed, Al's forehead, his eyes still full of worry. My heart slowly began to heal as Al drifted off to sleep. I focused my gaze on the world outside the window, helping my healing heart. Why would Al not want a child? And he must know that we would have to sacrifice something. This time we weren't bringing something from the other side of the gate; we were creating something from scratch. The soul, body, and mind. All of it. I'd already come to the conclusion that we would be lucky If one of us came out of the transmutation alive. That's why we need Izumi's help. She might know a way to create a life without killing both of us.

~2 hours later~

"Al! Alphonse wake up were here." I gently shock Al's shoulder, until his dark brown eyes fluttered open; his mouth grew into a smile as his eyes focused on me.

"Wow...did I sleep the whole way?" He asked, rubbing his sleepy, red eyes as I placed the suitcases by the door.

"Yeah you sure did...slept like a baby." I gently kissed Al's forehead, as he readjusted his coat and fixed his hair.

Grabbing the suitcases, we walked torts the closest exit, the cool night air hooting my face, wakening me as I inhaled. Al grabs my hand as we walk out to the empty quiet streets of Dublith. Seeing formulary buildings as landmarks felt my head with memories of our training, seeing a slight shiver up my spine.

"Brother? Master knows were coming right?" Al asked, breaking the silence of the dark empty streets.

"Yeah...I called her right before we left this morning, when you were packing." A small light up ahead, laminated onto the street. The formulary butcher shop's windows were lit, almost like a light leading us home. When we reached the front doorstep, I glanced over at Al. We both gulped as I knocked on the old oak door. The sound of a door knob turning made me jump slightly, light illuminating behind Sig Curtis, A large muscular man, and angry look in his eye as he towers over me and Al.

"H-Hey Sig! We're here to see our teacher!" I nervously stated, my hand tightly squeezing Al's in complete fear.

"Oh...it's you Elric Brothers, it's about time you two got here...Izumi's been waiting for you all day." Sig sighed, mine and Al's body trembling, waiting for a punch or a kick out of no were.

"O-Oh sorry...our train got delayed and we didn't have time to call." I was paranoid as hell, as Sig motioned us inside his warm, bright butcher shop.

I heard a deep cough in the other room as me and Al walked thru the formulary shop. We turned a counter; see our bed ridden teacher, her face full of pain, dark circles under her tired eyes. She smiled slightly as me and Al sat next to her bed.

"Hello teacher...how you been?" I asked, returning her smile, worry slowly seeping threw me.

She looked horrible. Her skin was as white as paper, her cheek bones were exposed, looking like a skeleton with skin. Her once black hair was white, with a tent of gray. She looked like death in a cozy bed.

"It's about time you two got here...you've kept me from my sleep...but I'm happy to see you two." Izumi reached out and patted mine and Al's shoulder.

"Sorry Teacher...our train got delayed and we could find a phone to call and tell you." I smiled, the weight of Izumi's hand was very light, and it barely even sent a signal threw my nerves.

"It's alright...I'm just happy to see you two again." Her smile was weak, but full of happiness.

"Teacher...we've come to ask for your help with something." Al spoke up, seriousness hidden in these eyes as he looked deep into Izumi's.

"So straight forward. That's not like you Alphonse...what's going on?" Her weak gaze jumping from me to Al.

I sighed heavily, glancing over at Al before returning my focus on Izumi. I clenched my knees slightly, gulping loudly, preparing myself for a kick or punch to the face as soon as I finished my statement.

"Well...Are planning on making a baby threw alchemy...and we wanted to ask if you could help us." Izumi's eyes went wide, I glanced down at the ground, feeling Izumi's heavy gaze on my head.

"Are you two really thinking about this? Are you really going to attempt human transmutation again? After everything that happened to you two?" Her voice was low full of disappointment and a bit of worry, eyes fixed on the white sheets covering her.

Al nodded slowly, hurt and determination tinted in his eyes. Clenching my forehead, Teacher sighed, feeling her light weak hand on my shoulder once again; I quickly looked up at her, a slight smile across her face.

"You two are such fools...but your reason is to bring a healthy baby into the world...not to destroy it...I'm proud of you...but at the same time disappointed...you can't go straight to alchemy for everything you should know that." Her voice was a mix of disappointment, pride, and worry, it almost brought tears to my eyes, and Al sniffing a few times, his eyes had a tint of red.

"Well...I've been researching for a way to do it without killing both of us...but I haven't found a way yet and I was wondering if you knew a way...or some theory." I squeezed Al's hand slightly as Teacher's gaze held mine tightly, making me even more nervous.

She looked down, focusing on her hands, sighing before she spoke. "I'm sorry you two...but I don't know a thing...an even if I did me wouldn't tell you."

As her words processed in my mind, anger and sadness welled up inside me, clenching Al's hand harder. I felt Al's gaze on my face, but did not react to it, my teeth clenching. I finally exploded and jolted from my chair, yelling at the top of my lungs.

**"WHY THE HELL WOULDNT YOU HELP US? THIS IS OUR LIFE LONG DREAM AND YOU WOULDN'T LIFT A FINGER TO HELP?"** That was the last thing I heard before I hit the wall, taking a hard punch right in the face, and became unconcern.

**~Al's POV~**

in horror I watched as Teacher punched Ed square in the face, sending him into a nearby wall, hard.

"Ed! Are you alright?" I ran over to my Brother, caching him as he fell. His eyes were closed, his body motionless as I held him in my arms. I glance angrily over at Teacher, who was glancing at me as well.

"What did you to that for?"

"Both of you get the hell out of my house don't ever come back! And if you do I'll kill you."


	4. A Baby's Birth and a Loved ones Death

**Serp my fellow fanfic readers! I hope you liked the last chap! And this is probably the chapter that you all have been waiting for! I can't tell you what happens you'll just have to read and find out *laughs evilly* I'm so evil Teehee  
>Ed: Why the hell did you make Izumi punch me into a wall?<br>*laughs nervously* um...well about that Ed...  
>Ed: Don't start with your lame excuses!<br>Well I was just so excited to get to this chapter and the next chapter that I wanted to finish up the third chapter and that was the only thing I could think of to make it end...ha-ha...  
>Ed: So you made me get punched in the face? Why didn't you make her punch Al?<br>Al: *pops out of no were* Brother! You're so mean!  
>Ed: Oh! Al I didn't mean it!<br>Al: yeah right! You totally met it! You're so hateful! *runs away crying*  
>Ed: Al! Wait I'm sorry! *runs after Al*<br>*stands there dumbfounded* um...alright that was really akward...anyway let's get this started! I godda go help Ed apologize to Al.  
>Oh and I also don't own anything of the FMA universe...*sighs* sadly...<br>Also! If I hurt or make anyone cry during this chapter I am terrible terrible sorry! It was in the original storyline and I couldn't find a way around it! Once again I'm terribly sorry!**

The rolled up paper was tightly in my hands, all my work had finally came together and all of it was written on this paper. Running threw the house, I yelled out my lover's name, excitement fueling. Finally after 9 months I finally had a plan, a way to bring a life into this world using alchemy. I had figured out a way to control the gender and everything. It was complicated but the thought of having a healthy baby girl carried me on, and I finally found it.

"Ed what are you yelling about?" Al glanced over at me, his eyes looking tired. I wrapped my arms around Al's waist, picking him up and twirling him in the air, laugher exploding from my lips.  
>"I did it Al! It's all here! We can finally have our baby!" I continued to twirl him, a smile braking across his face, tears brimming his eyes as they felled with happiness.<p>

"Edward! You're amazing! I'm so happy! W-We godda do it as soon as possible!" I placed Al's feet on the floor, feeling his soft skin against my neck as he pulled me into a hug.

"Well we need to get the supplies...an ill need slot of chalk to draw the transmutation circle." I smiled down at my excited lover.

"Alright! Give me the list and I'll get it! You start drawing he transmutation circle!" Pulling his arms away from my neck he ran torts the stairs, excitement completely taking him over.

I ran to our library, grabbing a nearby chalk stick, I spread out my paper begging to copy the circle o to the wooden floor. We were finally going to have our baby! Our little girl! I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms. Hear her beautiful health crying as she comes into this world. I and Al could finally be a complete couple. Even if we were brothers and we were men we could have a biological daughter thanks to the great science called alchemy.

Drawing the gender mark of the transmutation circle, I heard Al walk in his hands full of the materials used to make a human being. I hardly paid attention as he began to poor all of the elements together in a small dish, placed in the middle of the transmutation circle. About 30 minutes later I finished the last section of the transmutation circle. I smiled over at Al, his smile bigger than mine.

"Edward I'm so happy..." Al fell into my arms, tears brimming his eyes as I kiss the top of his head.

"We haven't even started the transmutation I hope you don't have a heart attack from all the happiness when we actually have our baby." I rubbed up and down Al's back, as he muzzles his head into my shoulder.

"I can't believe this is happening...I'm so happy." He repeated, tightening his arms around me.

"Well it is Alphonse...now let's get our baby." I gently kissed his lips, the sweetness of his mouth intoxicating me.

We pulled away from each other, standing on either side of the circle. We share one last glance before we clapped our hands, placid them on the cold wood floor. The circle began to shin with a blinding white light; blue lightning began to attack the dish of materials. It was working! It's actually working!

Excitement ran threw me as the materials slowly started to form. I heard Al yelling something out in happiness, but I couldn't make out the words as the materials slowly started to take the form of a small baby.

Then things started to go wrong. The materials began to shift and jerk, the blue lightning becoming purple as the white light turned purple as well. No! No! It's happening again! Fear replaced my excitement as a blood curling scream ran through the air. The same scream I heard 8 years ago before he disappeared.

"ALPHONSE!" My voice was full of fear, my heart aching as another scream of my lover's invaded my ears.

"E-Ed! I'm fine! Just k-keep going!" His voice was full of pain, a few deep coughs coming from him.

Tears began to brim my eyes, another scream running through the air. The material began to calm as a formulary pain grew in my right leg. I glanced back, my right leg slowly being dissolved, blood pooling on the floor. Extreme pain ran through my body, an eardrum bursting scream exploding from my mouth. Threw all the pain my hands stayed on the circle, the determination to have my baby numbed the pain. Soon the light grew dull, the room growing dark. I heard a loud thud and a low moan come from the other side of the room. With all my strength I crawled over to Alphonse, who was laying face first on the floor, blood spurting from his mouth.

"Al! ALPHONSE! ANSWER ME!" I slowly flipped him over, pulling him into my arms, his eyes full of pain, a distant look in them.

"Al! Al! Please say something!" I commanded, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"E-Ed...is our baby...ok?" His voice was low, full of pain and agony. His breathing was heavy and messed up, as if his lungs were damaged. One look at him and I knew his time on earth was coming to an end.

"Al what happened? What's wrong?" I tightened my grip around him, sadness completely consuming me.

"I don't know...is s-she ok?" He eyes slowly began to close, his breath calming.

"She's fine Al! I'm more worried about you! Please! Please don't leave me!"

"Ed...Please...take care of her."

"ALPHONSE PLEASE!"

As Al took his last breath, I heard the crying of a little baby girl. At that point my life had both ended and began. And all I could do was sit there with the body of my dead lover in hand and cry.


	5. Trisha Elric the Second

Hey guys! I'm sorry if I made anyone cry in the last chapter! And I kind of rushed threw it cuz I wanted to get to this chapter! It's from Trisha's POV! Yyyyyaaaayyyy! :D  
>And I also don't mean to upset anyone in this chapter. If I bring up bad memories I am terribly terribly sorry! And I wish I could give you a hug! Please forgive me!<br>So here we go! Chapter 5 of Our Baby! (I don't own FMA and all that stuff)

"Trisha! Get off your lazy ass and go get me another beer!" My father's voice boomed from the living room.

' I'm not sitting down you damn drunk' I sighed heavily thinking to myself, putting the full laundry basket on the floor, walking into the living room, receiving a dirty look from my father.

"What are you standing there looking at me for? Go get me my beer!" His voice was angry and his words were slurred, his eyes blood shot, he was defiantly drunk.

I clenched my fists tightly, looking at my feet trying to build up the cougar to speak, something I rarely ever did. I knew what would happen if I disagreed with my father, but I didn't care, I wanted to speak out against him for once.

"D-Dad...I think you've had enough..." I finally spoke up, so quiet that it was a whisper.

Hearing the sound of two metal feet stomping on the wooden floor I flinched, preparing myself for an attack. Heavy hands clenched my shoulders, his auto-mail hand punching my skin, pulling me up hard, and his golden eyes full of anger as I looked up in terror.

"You don't tell me when I've had enough! I know when I had enough! Now go get me a god damn beer you worthless brat!" He let go of me in a jerking motion, almost making me fall.

I quickly ran into the kitchen, leaning up against a wall, holding back my tears. This happens every day. I don't know why I cry every time it happens. I grew up with a drunken abusive father, my body constantly covered with bruises, my eyes always full of tears. Why he beat me and treated me like a worthless piece of trash, I do not know. When I was younger, every time he beat me he would say "It's all you fault!" "You don't deserve to be here he does!" crazy hurtful things along those lines. I never knew what he met, and to this day I still don't. All I know is that for the past 15 years of my life my father, Edward Elric, hated me for some odd reason; blaming me for something I don't even know of.  
>I'm surprised that I'm even alive, I've been beaten and bruises so much that I should be dead.<p>

When I was a baby my Aunt Winry took care of me, while my father went bar hopping and played around with hookers. When I was about 5 Aunt Winry stopped coming around as often as she did and the beatings started. I've had many broken bones, fraters, black eyes, I've had them all. I've probably been in the hospital over 200 times in my life.

When I was younger Aunt Winry told me stories about my Father's life, when he was a world famous State Alchemist and he helped every one he could. I loved those stories, wishing that the man in those stories was the man I knew as father. One thing that I wanted to know more than anything in the world was how I was born. I'd never had a mother, and my father never talked about my mother...if I had one. And also were my Uncle, Alphonse, was...was he dead? In prison? Lost? I don't know. But I would love to find out. Aunt Winry had also told me stories about him. I've never seen him a day in my life, but I sure did want to meet him.  
>And the one thing I wanted to do was get the hell away from my father and become a State Alchemist, an alchemist of the people. Like my father once was. This was...what you might call a dream...but I call it a ticket to a life I've always wanted.<p>

"Trisha! We're my damn beer?" My father's angry, slurred felled voice broke my train of thought; bringing me back to the hell hole I called my life.

"I-I'm coming Dad..." With my knees as shack as my voice, I walked over to the fridge, grabbing a cold beer bottle in my hands. I glanced down at the dark brown bottle, the coolness of the surface numbing my hand slightly. This was the reason why my life was so miserable, why I've been beaten constantly since I was practically born. The reason behind all the pain and hate...or at least fueled it. All of the painful memories and beatings were fueled by the liquid in this glass bottle. I just wanted to throw it against a wall and watch as it smashes into a million pieces, but that wouldn't fix a thing.

Sighing, I walked back into the living room, handing the cold bottle to my father, who snacked it out of my hands, a hateful look on his face.

"Bout damns time! I could have died from dehydration if I wouldn't have yelled at ya! Now go start makin dinner...the only thing you're actually good at..." His commands were full of slurs as he began to sip at the beer I hand given him.

I clenched my fists tightly, huffing out my breath as anger slowly seeped threw me. I'm sick of all his crap! I'm sick of him constantly putting me down and making me do everything he tells me to. Fucking feed up! All of my fear and nervousness disappeared as I took a deep breath.

"You go make your own god damn dinner! All you do is sit around and drink! Why don't you get off your lazy ass and fix it yourself!" I had officially blown my top; I was mad as hell and ready to punch a hole thru the wall.

For a minute my dad sat there, an overwhelmed look on his face. I'd never in my 15 years of living ever told my dad off. It felt really good; it felt like a 1 ton weight was lifted off my chest. Snapping his head in my direction anger filled his eyes, a snarl escaping his lips.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" He yelled, charging torts me, I stood my ground, ready to dodge whatever attacks he had planned.

Quickly aiming his fists torts my face, I reacted fast, ducking and punching my father's beer felt belly in one swift move. A loud Oof escaped his lips same as his breath. He grabbed his stomach looking at with disbelieve and hate in his eyes.

"You little bitch...I'll fucking kill you!" by the time his voice jumped threw his slurs I was already out the door, running down the crowded streets of Central. I heard hushed mutters as I ran past random citizens and soldiers. Glancing back to make sure my father wasn't fallowing me; I crashed into something, falling back on the hard cement ground.

"Hey! Watch was your going!" I yelled, rubbing the small of my back.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry miss!" A deep appalling voice said in front of me, as I felt a firm strong hand grabbing mine, pulling me to my feet.

Looking up, I see a young raven haired man, dark blue eyes staring into my golden ones, an apologizing gleam hint in them. A small smile came across his soft looking lips. I felt my cheeks increasing in heat, blinking a few times before I speak.

"O-Oh it's alright mister...it was my fault anyway...I should have watched were I was going." I smile, receiving one back, my cheeks increasing its heat.

"No no! It was my fault...you seemed like you were in a rush...at least let me escort you there to make up for it." He stuck his hand out, smiling at me once again.

"No I'm fine really...thank you for the concern thou...I really should be going." I began to walk past him, being yanked back slightly, the same firm hand I felt earlier now wrapped around my wrist.

"Miss...You have bruises and marks all over your body...did someone hurt you?" He asked a gleam of worry in his magical blue eyes.

I stood there for a minute, my gaze bouncing from the raven haired man to my arms, seeing many purple and dark blue bruises covering the surface of my skin. I finally focused my gaze back on the young man, a small smile breaking across my lips.

"It's nothing sure...I get bruises like this when I spare." His eyes were still full of worry, but he looked convinced.

"Oh...that's all...well I'm sorry for the intrusion miss...do you mind if I ask you your name?" He released my wrist, a caring smile returning to his face.

"Oh no not at all...my names Trisha...Trisha Elric...now may I ask you your name?" I smiled sweetly, cocking my head to the side slightly.

His smile soon faded as his dark blue eyes widened. His firm hand resuming its position on my wrist. I flinched, fear slowly seeping threw me, trying to pull away from his strong grip.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked, my voice as shack as my knees.

"Your coming with me to my house...I'm sure my father would like to meet you." He said as we began to walk down the street.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything! Who are you?" I yelled, pulling my wrist away harder.

"I'm Raymond Mustang, son of King Roy Mustang...my father knew your father years ago and I sure he'd love to meet you."


	6. King Mustang and his Amazing Family

**Hi there guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! Mostly the rest of the story will be in Trisha's POV. There might be a few of Ed and other people that shall not be named because it could ruin the story. Anyways, I thank you for reading this and I hope you continue to fallow this story. And I thank the person who wrote the review, I can't find out your name at the moment but I thank you. And I also want to thank my friend for helping me when I had writers block. She helps me a lot and she practically thought up the story line for me...but I might change up her ideas...IT IS MY FANFICTION AFTER ALL ALPHONSE!  
>*akward silence* sorry bout that...my Al () yelled at me when I killed Al and she wanted to strangle me. And she threatened me if I didn't bring him back she would make me read Sweet Apple Massacre again. *Quivers in fear*<br>Well...I'm gonna go cry in a corner...I hope you enjoy this chapter...and I don't own FMA. And also please R & R!**

**/\[^;,,,;^]/\ Teehee Alphonse :3**

**(\/) (;,,,:) (\/) and Zoueberg! :D  
><strong>  
>"Hello there it's nice to meet you dear, my names Riza, I'm Raymond's mother, would you please come in?" Patting my shoulder, the blonde haired woman named Riza guided me into her huge home, her son, Raymond shortly behind me.<p>

"Oh um alright thank you Lady Riza." I said bowing my head slightly as I looked around the very well furnished home.

"You can call me Riza if you'd like...Now what may I call you dear?" She smiled down at me, as we walked into the living room, the randomly placed guards watching me carefully.

"You can call me Trisha if you'd like Mrs. Riza...or Trish if you like...heck you could call me Elric if you'd want." Riza stopped in her tracks, her eyes slightly wide as she turned to look at me.

"Elric? Your last name is Elric?" She asked, her voice hinted with disbelieve.

"Y-Yes ma'am...my father's name is Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist...you've probably heard of him since you're so close to the military." Her gaze clenches mine, a hint of disbelieve still hidden, as she shook her head slightly.

"That's why you look so much like Edward...and you look a little like Alphonse as well..." She examined my face thrall, crossing her arms over her chest, crinkling her light blue blouse.

"Y-You knew my father and uncle personally?" My eyes widened slightly, her comment shocking me slightly.

"Yes I did...back when I worked with your father's commanding officer...and I got to know them very well...now please come this way...I'm sure my husband would love to meet you." She began to walk down a long panting covered hallway, gesturing for me to fallow her.

I fallowed her, trying to keep my black boots from scuffing up the expensive looking wooden floor, examining the also expensive looking paintings as we walked. I felt like a peasant wearing a shabby old white coat, with a red alchemy symbol on the back. My ripped short shorts barley covering my upper thigh, and my short red tank top, exposing my belly button. I looked horrible. I wish I had my ceremony dress on. Or at least a skirt and a shirt that actual fit. While pouting about my appearance, Ms. Riza opened the last door in the hallway, showing a huge room, its walls lined with book cases all the way up to the ceiling. My jaw dropped at all the books; I've never seen so many books inside one place besides a library. In front of a big window, was a huge wooden desk its edges trimmed with gold banners? Behind the desk was a tall leather chair, it's back turned to us as I examine the books vacating the book cases, all of them alchemy related.

"Honey...I hate bothering you while your studying but there's someone here you might want to meet." Ms. Riza spoke up, her gaze fixed on the leather desk chair as it begins to twirl in our direction.

"It's no bother...now who this person is." A middle aged man turned torts us, a smirk breaking across his face. Gray hairs hung in his face, his dark eyes fixing on me. I quickly bowed, trying to show as much respect as possible.

"My name is Trisha Elric, sir. I am much honored to be in you presents King Mustang." I blurred out, feeling his gaze burning hole in the back of my head as I continued to bow.

"Calm down young lady...doesn't be so formal I'm not going to behead you if you don't." He laughed slightly, standing from his chair, as I stood up straight.

"I-I'm sorry sir! Please forgive me!" I quickly bowed once me, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"Oh gezz...you defiantly are an Elric...Fullmetal acted the same way when he first called me..." I felt a hand touch my shoulder, making me jump slightly as I stud straight again.

"Fullmetal? You mean my father Edward Elric?" I raised an eyebrow, my gaze focusing on King Mustang, a smirk still invading his face.

"So Edward is your father? You sure do look like him that's for sure...and a little likes Alphonse as well." He's smile was warm and comforting, putting my nerves at ease.

"Um...thanks you sir...do I really look like my Uncle?" I smiled nervously, scratching the back of my head.

"Yes a little bit...but you look more like Edward then anyone." He patted my shoulder, his gaze easing on me.

"Oh...I see...well that k you sir." I looked at the ground, my fists clenching slightly.

"Well then, how about we have dinner? It would give us an opportunity to talk." Turning me around, King Mustang began to walk torts the large chestnut door.

A few minutes later we were sitting at the large oak kitchen table, sitting in comfy expensive looking chairs, the details on each equally beautiful. The food smelled divine as it was served my nameless maids, sending my tired smiles as they placed the food on the table. The silverware was sat out in front of me, all in order, not knowing which to use to eat what, I felt embarrassed to pick one up. Raymond sat next to me, sending me a smile every now and then, my cheeks increasing in temperature every time he did. King Mustang watched me carefully as I began to eat my delious stake. I felt as if I had done something wrong, probably using the wrong fork and knife or something.

"Trisha was it? Those bruises on your arms...where did they come from?" I almost dropped my fork as he spoke. I sighed heavily, looking up at him.

"I-I got them from sparing practice...don't worry I always get hurt...no biggy." I smiled before focusing on my stake once again. I prayed that he believed me, still feeling his gaze focusing on me.

"Sparing practice? It looks like someone beat you. As In no defense and no change to dodge there attacks." Once again my fork almost left my hand, staring at him once again, tears began to brim my eyes.

"W-Well...I had fallen and they took advantage of the opportunity..." I focused on my plate, not able to look Mustang in the eyes.

"If you were sparing with someone they must know you, and there for care about your physical health. Why would they beat you so badly if this was true?" His gaze desperately tries to cache mine, my tears over flowing in my eyes.

"W-Well they..."

"And why would some bruises be older then other ones, and the one closes to your wrist looks brand new...like it just happened a few hours ago?"

"W-Well...I don't.."

"Trisha...I have on last question for you." He leaned in closer to me, his gaze full of concern.

Oh no! He knew! He knew about all the years of abuse and hate that my father had placed upon me. In only a few minutes he had uncovered my deepest, painful secret, just by looking at my arms. No wonder he was the Further! He was smart as hell! My tears over flowed my eyes, slowly running down my pale cheeks.

"Does your father abuses you?"

When those words left his lips I exploded with emotion. All the pain and suffering that I had kept deep down inside flew out of me with just on little question. Tears exploded from my eyes as I hugged myself trying to calm my mind. I soon after began to sob, quiet little sobs that made me sound pathetic and powerless. I felt soft hands on my shoulders, looking up I saw Mrs. Riza with a caring smile invading her face. I jumped up, wrapping my shaky arms around her, barring my face into her shoulder, as she began to lightly stroke my hair.

"Y-Yes he abuses m-me...h-he's done it a-all my life. It n-never stops! H-He drinks constantly! A-And he beats me every time I speak! I'm scared to ever l-look at him! I-I want to get away f-from him! I h-hate my life! I wanna l-leave him! Please don't make me g-go home...please don't." I screamed threw my sobs, slowly becoming louder and louder, soon after air hungry hicks escaped my throat.

"I see...Riza I'll be right back I need to make a phone call." King Mustang announced as he stood from his chair, walking into the other room.

Mrs. Riza spoke soothing words; her soft hand running threw my long golden hair, as my tears soaked her blouse sleeve. About 5 minutes later I heard police sirens pass by the house. Walking back in, King Mustang walked over to me, patting my head lightly, my face wet with tears, hicks still escaping my throat. He looks down at me with a big comforting smile, his eyes full of relief and happiness.

"You don't have to worry about your father hurting you anymore...that police car you heard is on its way to take him to Central jail. You'll be living with us from now on." With an explosion of happiness I hugged Mustang tightly thanking him over and over, my tears of sadness turning into tears of joy.

I had finally gotten away from that drunken bustard. My dream, no, my goal, was slowly becoming reality. All I needed was a silver poker watch with the president's crest, and my life would be...almost complete


	7. Trial summons and Bathroom trouble

**It's me again! Teeheeheehee! I hope you liked the last chapter! It about to get...somewhat emotional in here and this chapter is somewhat filler; I wanted to have a little bit of a laugh.  
>This is probably the shortest author's note I'll ever write...cuz I'm standing in my engineering class waiting for the bell to ring and I don't want to be interrupted. But anyway, I don't own FMA and pretty please R &amp; R! <strong>

"Trisha honey? Don't you think you need to take a break?" Mrs. Riza walked into the quiet west library wing were I had been spending most of my time ever since I lived with the Mustang's. I mid sentence, I placed my finger on the word I was focusing on and looked back at Mrs. Riza with a tired smile.

"I'll take a break as soon as I finish this page, promise!" Resaving a smile back, I refocused my mind on the book, resuming my studying.

"Alright dear...lunch will be ready soon." She announced before stepping out into the hallway, closing the huge wooden door with a clunk.

Finishing my page, I marked my place, stretching out my arms as I yawned loudly. Feeling a formulary pain in my neck and lower back I grumbled, standing from my comfy leather seat, cracking my back a few times. Great...stiff muscles...I only think I hate about studying. You'd think after about 12 years of studying and sitting in the same place all day, I would learn by now that I have to actually move parts of my body, besides my eyes and my hands. But nope! Haven't learned a thing besides what I'm studying, which has always been alchemy. Even thou I didn't know to move every now and then I knew the perfect remedy for stiff muscles, a hot shower, which I desperately needed!

"Shower! Here I come!" I smiled, walking to my new bedroom, grabbing an outfit Mrs. Riza had given me.

Walking into the closes bathroom, I sighed heavily seeing there was no shower curtain. Richest people in Amestris but they don't have a damn shower curtain! Still pouting about the absents of a curtain, I stripped, turning the hot water job as high as it could go. Steam began to seep thru the cold air, feeling lovely against my skin. I stepped into the hot water a sigh of relief escaping my lips as I let the hot water run down my back. Awwww much better.

Grabbing the shampoo bottle, squeezing some into my hand as the hot water began to work its magic on my stiff muscles. The bathroom soon became full with steam, misting up the mirror, tiny water droplets running down the wall. Scrubbing the crap out of my hair, the sound of a door opening invaded my ears. Glancing over quickly, my gaze meet Raymond's my face instantly turned red. He stood there, his face as red as mine, eyes widen with surprise.

**"RAYMOND! GET OUT!"** I squalled, covering myself, turning my back to him.

**"OH SWEET MARY MOTHER OF JESUES! IM SORRY!"** He blurred out, quickly slamming the door.

Oh my God! What the hell just happened? Regaining my peace of mind...well...a little bit, I replayed the scene over in my head, blushing deeper when I realized what had happened. RAYMOND SAY ME NACKED! No one has ever seen me naked beside Aunt Winry and my dad! I felt, violated and dirty. Not even this relaxing hot shower could help me. After finishing my shower, I walked awkwardly out into the hallway, making sure Raymond was no where around. I crept into my room, quickly locking the door, letting out a long sigh as I did.

"He saw me naked...naked...nude...in the buff...my birthday suit..." I muttered to myself as I began to get dressed.

I hear a maid call threw the house that lunch was ready, as I slipped on my house shoes. Oh God! Lunch! That means Raymond would be down here and the last thing I wanted to do was face him! Desperately trying to figure out a way to eat and not see Raymond, I clenched my forehead, wrapping my white coat around me. Not coming up with anything, I gulped, walking out into the hallway, checking for any sign of Raymond. Creeping down the hallway, checking all around me, I reached the dining room, where two maids stood by the table, sending me their normal tired smiles. I sat in the highly detailed chair and began eating my soup, chewing on a freshly baked piece of bread.

"Oh there you are Trisha." King Mustang's voice scared me slightly, walking into the dining room, smiling over at me.

"Hi there King Mustang! This is really good soup!" I repaid his smile with my own, as he sat next to me.

"You finally taking a study break? I haven't seen you in a few days." Taking a bite of his bread, he kept his gaze on me.

"Yeah...I got really stiff muscles and desisted to move around for once." I chuckle slightly, finishing my bread.

"I remember when your father and uncle would study for days, they tried to deifier coded alchemy research notes it took them ten days to finally crack it." He smiled over at me, a reminiscing gleam in his dark eyes.

"Wow! That's what I can determination! And really great focus...I guess that's where I get it from..." I smiled over at Mustang, receiving a small one back.

"All alchemists have a great ability to focus, that's why alchemist touchingly created everything that we have today." A proud smile grew across his face, sending pride threw me.

"Yeah...your right...I'm glad I'm an alchemist." My smile began to grow, as I heard boots shuffle against the wooden floor.

I glanced up, my cheeks becoming hot instantly. Glaring back at me was Raymond, his face as red as mine. Quickly looking away from me, he sat on the other side of the table, focusing on his soup. The thing I had most in the world, besides my childhood, been that akward moment that made you wanna run away and hide. That feeling invaded the room, as me and Raymond ignored each other's gazes eating our lunch. Silence felt the room, nothing but the sounds of silverware clanking against plates invaded our ears. I quickly ate the rest of my food, standing and walked up the stairs without a word.

I hide in my room, the events that occurred earlier that morning playing over and over again in my head, until I heard my name being called from down stairs. Sighing heavily, I walked down the stairs, checking Ms. Riza's gaze.

"You called me Ms. Riza?" I asked, smiling down at her walking halfway down the stair well.

"Yes dear...we just got a call from the central police...and they want you to come in and speak against your father at his case tomorrow." Her smile was hiding her worried features, but the gleam still remained in her eyes.

"M-My father's case? You mean his conviction? They want me to testify?" I asked my voice a bit wavy with emotion.

"Yes...they want to talk to you and things along those lines...but they said you don't have to if it's too hard on you." Her smiled faded slightly, patted my back as I walking over to her.

"No I'll go...if they want me to testify then I will..." My heart hurt slightly when those words passed my lips. I would have to relive all the painful memories I had hidden deep inside my mind for years. But if it meant that my dad would pay for his crimes then would do it in a heartbeat.

Ms. Riza nodded her head, her smile failing at hiding her worry. I smiled up at her trying to ease her worry. Saying good night to her and King Mustang, I headed back up to my room, and started getting ready for bed. Taking off my skirt and button up shirt the cool of the room chilled my slightly. 'It's so cold up here.' I thought to myself. The sound of an opening door invaded my ears, my face turning red once again.

"Hey um Trisha I just wan-"

Turning around quickly I caught Raymond's gaze once again, his face blood red, his eyes widening.

**"RAYMOND HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?"** I squealed loudly, covering myself with a nearby blanket.

**"OH GOD SORRY SORRY!"** He blurred, slamming the door quickly. My face was hot as the fires of he'll themselves as I stood there dumbfounded. He saw me naked...again. He say me naked twice...in the same day. I finally awoke from my shocked state, my face still red. Getting dressed quickly, I snuggle into bed, covering myself with thick fluffy blankets. Twice in the same day...I think he did it on purpose...pervert.

Finally brushing off the overwhelming and violated feeling, I thought about what I might say tomorrow. What questions they would ask me and how it would affect my father's sentence. I didn't really care how they affected him as long as he got thrown behind bars and pays for all the pain he put me through. If it were it were up to me...I would give him a life sentence in solitary confinement, and never be able to see the light of the sun again. The same way I felt all my life, alone in a dark room with no light to guide me at all. But now I had a light to guide me to a better life, a life I've always wanted. And I have to say I was truly happy.


	8. The Trial

**Hey there guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile...I've been really depressed here of late. Reasons only known to my friends but I guess I can tell you guys. Here recently I've become a Brony and I've been reading all those famous fanfic's (Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, etc.) and it really put a toll on my mind. It got so bad I even started to question my own sanity. But my best friend saved me! And I feel ****73718684983627**** times better! I know it's a personal thing but I think you guys deserve to know why I haven't been updating, and I also know a lot of you probably don't care...but whatever.**

**Anyway on other non depressing news I finally finished reading the Fullmetal Alchemist manga! AND I SQEALED AND CRYED LIKE A FANGIRL! It is by far the greatest Manga series ever! Anyway I'm gonna start this thing...I don't own FMA I only own Trisha and Raymond...and please R & R it means a lot to me! And I promise the next chapter will be longer! I just realized who short it was right before I updated it….Anyway Enjoy!**

"Trisha Renee Elric, do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?" The dark haired MP stated, glancing up at me with serious eyes, my right hand on a bible as I stood in the witness stand, the eyes of all the people focused on me. My father looked up at me, the normal hateful look on his face, as he sat next to his attorney, an older man, maybe in his late 40's early 50's, who looks like a pimp in a black suit. His Dark green hair was slicked back with a greasy mousse, his eyes cover by big sunglasses. King Mustang and his family sat behind my table, where my attorney sat, young women in her early 30's with blonde hair and caring green eyes. Her name was Cathie I think, she was a good friend of the Mustang family and she was a very well known lawyer in central. It was nice to know I had her on my side, and I think the same went for King Mustang.

Before we came here, King Mustang told me about my father when he was my age. He told me all the adventures he had had with my uncle, and how caring he was. He told me that he would help people with his alchemy any chance he had. Hearing all those stories made me wonder why he had changed. Why he wasn't as caring and happy go lucky as he used to be. I wondered all threw out my life what made him that way. Was it me? Or something that had happened in his past. I knew all about the failed human transmutation, and my uncle being in a suit of arm. And I'm pretty sure that wasn't the cause of all the anger and hate that consumed him. Maybe it had to do with my Uncle Alphonse. Maybe his disappearance, death, arrests, whatever it was had upset him and caused him to fall into a deep depression that he could never recover from. My uncle and me are technically all the family he has left, I could see why that would hurt him. But not to the point to where he beats his daughter.

King Mustang insured me that even if my dad wasn't going to jail that he would keep me away from my father at all costs. I don't know why King Mustang and his family care about me so much. I just randomly bumped into their son and the next thing I knew I was part of the family. Maybe I'm like that daughter they never had. Or maybe it's because I remind them of my father. Either way I'm happy that they care about me. It's always nice to know that someone cares.

"I do." I promised, my voice shacking with nervousness. The raven haired MP sat back down as the judge looked down at me a smile growing across this old wrinkled face.

"I'm happy to see you've come Ms. Elric, this case would have been a lot harder without you. Now will the defendant's attorney please come up and ask the plaintiff what you need to ask her?" With that, my father's attorney walked up to the witness stand a confident smile on his face.

"Thank you, your honor. Now Ms. Elric we are here today because you have pressed charges of Physical abuse against your father, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, once known as the alchemist of the people am I correct?" He had a lustful grin move onto his face, as he glanced up at me, propping his arm on the witness stands rile.

"U-um...yes sir." I stated, trying to loosen my gaze from the old man's. I could feel all the eyes focusing on me, and it made me wanna throw up. I hated being watched like this, practically being looked down upon by people I didn't even know. My gaze attached to my father's for a brief moment, making me feel even more nerves as I quickly looked away.

"And how long has he abused you?" That lustful smile stayed glued to his face, as the painful memories started to feel my mind once again.

"U-Um since I was about five...I didn't live with him for the first five years of my life." My eyes jumped from my hands to the attorney eyes, my heart pounding hard in my chest, so loud I was afraid the man could hear it.

"If you didn't live with Mr. Elric then where did you live?" he asked, as I focused on my trembling hands that were placed in my lap, over my knee length red skirt.

"I lived with my Aunt Winry in Reesombool with her husband...she owns an auto mail shop there and she raised me from the time I was born till I was five." I smiled slightly, thinking of Aunt Winry. She wasn't my real aunt but she seemed like one. I hadn't seen her in 10 years and I missed her terrible. I would love to see her smiling, caring face again. I hated myself for bringing up her name, but it would help my father get thrown in jail.

"And where was your father during all this?" A mental pain wave shot threw me. I hated talking about him. I hated his name, his face, his smell. I hated everything about him. I hated myself every time the word "Father" or "Dad" passed my lips.

"Well...he was in Central going bar hopping and messing around with any hooker he could find...he was too busy with sex or too drunk to take care of me." My voice trailed off torts the end, more painful memories bleeding threw the dam I had made to block all the suffering and pain. I didn't want to be here I wanted to go home with the Mustang's and never have to worry about my father hurting me again. I didn't want to be asked anymore questions, I didn't want all the hallow, emotionless eyes staring at me like I was a criminal.

"Ah! I see...so why did you start living with your father when you were five?" He asked his voice deep with confidence.

"Well because Aunt Winry was pregnant and she couldn't take care of me anymore so she gave me back to my father and then...the beatings started." My knees fell with pain as I clenched them tightly, small tears brimming my eyes. Mrs. Riza looked up at me worry totally consuming her eyes. I sent her a small smile insuring her I was alright, even thou deep down I was hurting, hurting terribly. Over the years I had become a master at hiding my true feelings. Covering up all my hurt and pain with a happy smile. If it were a skill I would have hundreds and hundreds of trophies and plackets.

"You mentioned earlier that your father drank a lot...was he always drunk when he beat you?" Another mental pain wave jetted threw me as I calmly hugged me sides, even more tears felling my eyes.

"Well...most of the time he was, but sometimes he'd be sober as a catholic priest on Sunday and he'd still beat me like a punching bag." I glanced quickly over at my father, who had an overwhelmed look on his face. I sent him a hateful look threw my pain felt eyes, my tears overflowing, slowly stretching down my cheeks.

"You said he's beaten you threw out your life...did you ever think of fighting back at all?" His voice became full of somewhat boredom, he probably didn't give two shits about me, and as long as he got paid he didn't care.

"Of course I have! But my father is a fantastic fighter and I knew if I tried to fight him I would just end up getting hurt even more." What a stupid question! I've thought about that since day one! I really wanted to slap this man, but I knew it wouldn't help me at all.

"Alright...then if you couldn't fight back...did you ever think about telling anyone about it?"

And another dumbass question from the pimp wanna be lawyer!


	9. Proven Guilty and a Kiss on the Side

**Yay! Chapter 9! The farthest I've ever gottin in a story! I promise I won't give up on this story! But I might possibly but very slight chance write a My Little Pony one shot just to expand my mind and all the jazz. But like I said a very slime chance. And I have somewhat concerned that this story will probably be ending in the 30 to 40 chapters...not entirely sure yet but there's a lot to come that's for sure...the story really hasn't even started yet...well it has but it gets way better as it goes along. Promise! Anyway I am official far from depression and I love life once again so I'll be writing a lot more now. I'm gonna start the actual story now, cuz I know you guys could care less about what I say, but thank u to those who actually do! I don't own FMA. And pretty please R & R! Oh yeah and just to make it clear, Raymond looks just like Mustang, only shorter, younger and his hair is lighter, kind of dark brown I guess. Anyway here we go!**

The question still lingered in my mind; sending pulsing emotional pain threw my already saddened mind. Of course I'd thought about it! But why didn't I ever tell anyone! This would have happened a lot sooner! I would have felt as much pain as I did! Why didn't I ever open my mouth and speck my mind? As I thought harder and harder about it, the courtroom was silent as everyone wanted to hear my answer. The harder and harder I thought the more I hated the answer I was going to blurt out. It sickened me to no end, and made my blood curtly. It fled my min with rage and anger torts myself. The reason I never said anything was because...

"Mrs. Elric? I know this is wry hard for you but you must answer the question." The judge's voice broke my train of thought, as his conserved eyes looked down at me, a hint of anger in them.

"I-I'm sorry your honor...I'm just...thinking..." My voice was wavy with every emotion you could think of. Anger, Sadness, Rage, Confusion, the list was endless.

I glanced back up at the pimp wanna be lawyer, as tears began to ran down my cheeks, my teeth biting down on my bottom lip.

"W-Well...I guess the reason why I never told anyone...was because I didn't want my dad to be thrown in jail...even if he's a drunk asshole I still love him...he's my dad...it's impossible for me to not love him." My voice was soft and shaky as I focused on my quivering hands again.

"Ah I see...then if you didn't want him to get thrown in jail why are we here today?" The lustful smile returned to the pimp wanna be's lips, as his eyes travel up and down my shaking form.

I quivered even more, as his eyes continued to scan my body. A loud thud of a fist banging on a wooden table ran through the air, as my father stud from his seat sending his lawyer the look of death.

**"DON'T YOU LOOK AT MY DAUGHTER THAT WAY YOU ASSHOLE!"** My father's voice was full of rage, as MPs forced him back into his seat. The judge banged his hammer on the desk, sending loud bangs threw the air, hurting my ears. The court began to mummer as the MPs cuffed my father's hand to the table, still ranting and cursing at the lawyer.

"Order! Order! Everyone calm down!" The judge yelled over the noise of the crowd. I stood from my seat, running past the lawyer and the muttering people, out into the hallway. I couldn't take it anymore. All the noise and the eyes beating down on me. If I didn't have a chance to get away I would defiantly blow my top. I sat on a hard wooden bench out in the corridor of the court house, hugging my knees tightly to my chest as I began to cry. My sobs echoed threw the empty halls, hot salty tears running down my cheeks, dripping onto my white button up blouse.

Why did I feel like this? What was going on with me? I didn't understand at all. Does my father love me or hate me? Do I hate my father, truly? Had I been lying to myself this whole time? I really didn't want my father in jail...I wanted to live with him again...but this time with no pain or hatred of any kind. As my mind tried to make since of all the confusion I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. Quickly turning my head I saw Raymond's smiling face.

"Trisha please don't cry." He said softly, sitting next to me, lightly running his hand across my cheek, wiping away my tears.

"I-I'm sorry I ran out like that...I just couldn't take any more of it..." I felt my cheeks slightly grow in temperature, tried masking my sadness as I moved closer to Raymond, our shoulders touching.

"Why are you apologizing? I'm sure everyone understands why you left...it are alright." His strong arm wrapped around my shoulder, pulling us closer together and my cheeks got hotter.

"Raymond...do you think my father loves me?" I rested my head on Raymond's chest, looking up at him, and sympathy in his dark magical eyes.

"I'm sure he does Trisha...but if he doesn't you've still got me and my family that love you...and I'm sure a lot of other people love you too...your an amazing person! And you have a caring heart...and not to mention you're really pretty." My cheeks increase in heat tenfold. No one has ever told me that before, and to hear it from Raymond, the man of my dreams, was the most amazing thing that had ever entered my ears.

"Y-You really mean that?" My gaze gripped Raymond's, my heart pounding harder than ever before.

"I do...every word." His firm soft hand brushed the hair away from my cheek, gently placing his thumb under my chin.

My whole face lit up in a bright red color as Raymond pulled my face closer to his, our lips only inches away. My heart was thumbed faster and faster, Raymond's sweet breath hit my face a smile breaking across my face. With a small moan our lips finally meet, pure bliss seeping through my pain soaked mind. Raymond's soft hand ran through my golden hair, as I moved my body closer to his, deepening our kiss. I never wanted this moment to end; I wanted this kiss to last forever. But my dream was short lived as our lips parted. I looked at the floor trying to hide my red face, as Raymond laughed slightly.

"I'm guessing that was your first kiss?" He asked as his hand took hold of mine. I nodded slowly, lightly squeezing his hand.

"We should really get back in there...I'm sure the judge has come up with your father's punishment by now." Raymond stood, pulling me to my feet our hands still clasped together.

"Alright..." I sighed, walking torts the heavy wooden doors containing the room I had hated since 7 that morning. Opening the door, Raymond walked in behind me as the people occupying the room glanced back at me and Raymond. We both sat next to Raymond's parents, Mrs. Riza pulling me into a bug as I sat. The judge welcomed me back at glanced around the court room, going over the evidence and testimony against my father. He flipped threw a stack of papers glancing over at my father every now and then. The judge cleared his throat as all the murmuring in the room quieted.

"Based on all the evidence and testimony I find the defendant, Edward Elric guilty of countless acts of child abuse. I sentence him to the maximum sentence of 7 years in military prison. Darning those 7 years I place the custody of Trisha Elric to Roy Mustang. Case dismissed." As the judge banged his hammer I hugged Mrs. Riza tightly, tears brimming my eyes as I heard my father sigh loudly. Finally! It was all over! All the pain over the years had finally been brought to the light, and my father was paying for it! I finally felt free! Free from all the pain and suffering!

The courtroom began to clear as the MP's carried my dad away. A smile was plastered on my face as we began to leave with the rest of the crowd. The crowd was loud with murmurs and arguments as we pushed through, Mr. Mustang leading the way. Threw the loud crowd I heard my name being called by an unformilur voice.

"Mrs. Elric! Trisha Elric!" One of the MP's that had escorted my father away called out as he pushed through the crowd. I stopped for a moment, allowing him to seep through the crowd and meet me.

"I'd hate to bother you Mrs. Elric...but your father would like to have a word with you." My eyes widen slightly as Mrs. Riza gasps, pulling me closer to her.

"What makes you think were gonna let him see her?" Mrs. Riza demanded, sending the MP a hateful glance.  
>"I wanna talk to him..." I spoke up, glancing torts the MP.<p>

"Well then come this way please." The MP began to push through the now smaller crowd.

"Are you sure you wanna see him?" Mrs. Riza asked a worried gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah...I'm sure." I began to fallow the MP down the barely empty hallway, random people in suits and dresses passing me. After a 4 minute walk in silence the MP pulled out a set of keys, opening a large metal door.

"Don't be scared, we'll be watching, and if he tries anything we'll get right on it." The MP sent me a comforting smile, as I nodded, heading into the brightly lit room.

My eyes meet my father's an I sat across from him at the metal, cold table. He sent me a mixture of hatful and apologizing glances as we sat in silence.

"Well I'm here...what do you want to talk about?" I finally spoke up breaking the long silence.

"Trisha...you...you need to know the truth about that day. You're old enough now...you deserve to know why." My father's voice was low and serious, a slight apologizing gleam in his eyes.

**"Know why? Know why? About what? About why you've abused me my whole life? Why you hurt me and hated me all these years? As that it dad? Huh? Is it?" **I exploded at that moment. I didn't want to hear his lame excuses. I didn't want to know why he hated me so much. A slight shocked look grew across my father's face, as I stood, looking deep into his golden eyes.

"No Trisha that's not it just l-"

**"LISTEN? IM NOT LISTENING TO YOU ANYMORE! IM NOT LISTENING OR PUTTING UP WITH YOUR SHIT ANYMORE! IM DONE WITH YOU!"** I turned torts the door, anger blinding me as I stomped loudly, clenching my fists tightly as I punched the wall.

"Trisha pleases!" My father pleaded as he stood.

**"NO! IM DONE! IM DONE WITH YOU EDWARD ELRIC! I HATE YOU! AND I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AS LONG AS I LIVE!" **That felt amazing! As the world left my lips all the hate and pain seemed to slip away. The truth was finally out and frankly, I didn't give a rat's ass what Edward though.

"T-Trisha..." As I reached for the door, I swear I saw tears build up in Edward's eyes.

"Oh yeah...when you get out...don't even try to find me...I'll be too busy being the alchemist of the people...like you where..." I took one last look at Edward before I left the room. As I walked down the hallway I hardly heard me father's saddened voice say

"I'm sorry Alphonse...I failed you..."


	10. An Old Friend and A New Beginning

**Hey there guys! I'm really really REALLY sorry it took me so long to update on the past story! I had MAJOR writer's block and I wanted to punch someone! But it somewhat went away and here I am! I really struggled to finish the last chapie but this one shouldnt take that long. Anyway, the other reason I haven't updated is because I'm making a Cupcakes (A MLP Fanfic wrote by Sargent Sparkles) version of FMA and my conches is getting in the way and I'm having difficulty with it. It will be up on FF and DA soon, so look out for it if you don't hate me for writing it. And I'm working on the sequel and it's gonna be worst then the first but that's a little off topic. **  
><strong>So here we go! Chapter 10 of Our Baby! Yay 10! I don't own FMA...wish I did but I don't...and please R &amp; R it really means alot to me and when I see a new review I start freaking out because I'm so happy! Anyway here we go!<strong>

"Awwwww I love the smell of freshly clean sheets!" I cheered, flopping down on my soft bed, covered by warm flower smelling sheets.

"Everyone loves clean sheets" Mrs. Riza smiled, as she folded my clean clothes.

I smiled back at her, snuggling my head into a pillow. It had been about a week since the trial, and I have to say I felt great. Knowing my father was paying for his crimes in a small, cold, mold smelling cell, with a cell parnter named Whiskers that looks at him funny and smells like a dead skunk in the bottom of a maggot filled trashcan. I don't really know if all of that is true but...I can dream can't I?

"So have you desided if your going to the university or not?" Mrs. Riza asked, placing some shirts in my Chester drawer.

"Well...I have been thinking about it..." I examined my nails, they were chipped and short, I really need to fix that.

"Well it'll help you when you take the state alchemist exam...and I'm sure you could learn something new." She replied, picking up the now empty clothing basket.

"Yeah your right. I'll think about it a little more...and I might even make a few friends." I smiled over at her as she nodded, opening my bedroom door.

"Alright...whatever you decide we'll support you." She smiled before she left, quietly closing my door.

Sighing heavily I flipped over in my bed, the still warm sheets mixing with my body heat. Id been thinking about going to Central University ever since I studied alchemy. It was the highest rated school in all of Amestris, and it has the best alchemy classes too. It's the best way to become a state alchemist, besides being the greastest alchemist in the world, it looks really good on your files. And I'd really like to meet someone thats interested in alchemy as much as I am. A good friend would be the best thing for me right now. I've never really had any friends, mostly because I went straight home after school and I hated talking to people I didn't know. I was always made fun of because I didn't talk or play with anyone. I was bullied a lot too...not physically, well not entirely.

When I would finally get up the guts to talk I would get shot down and crawl back into my hole, not saying a thing. I really hated my childhood. I never fit in at school or at home. Never really had anyone that cared for me. Thinking about it now makes me depressed. I still was somewhat lonely but now I had the Mustang's who cared for me and actually wanted me to talk to them. It feels amazing when you realize you have people who care.

I thought about the university, the oprotunitys it could bring me. It was one step closer to my dream of being a state alchemist.

"Alright...I'll give it a shot."

-~8 days later~-

"Alright...just calm down...you'll be fine." I insured myself as I slowly stepped up the white marble steps of the crowded university.

I glanced around as people, from there mid 20's to there late 40's, passed by me, sending weird glances my way. They were probably wondering why a 15 year old girl was here. Maybe they thought I was lost or one of my parents were here. Who knows. But I didn't let them get to me, I was here and that's all that mattered to me.

"Ok...so...if that's the library then this building has to be the Alchemy wing..." I glanced between the two buildings then back down to my map I had gotten from the office, and it was extremly handy.

The campaus was enormous! The buildings were like skyscrapers back in Greece times. All of the incredibly detailed roofs were held up by tall white Collims reasting on the marble stair ways. Every inch of the campus looked well takin care of and expensive as hell! Not a single piece of trash litered the ground, and the green green grass was cut evenly. It was a very impressive campus and I'm sure there alchemy studies are just as impressive.

I walked up the marble stairs as older, taller people (mostly boys) walked with me, some of them pushing me as they walked. Growling I entered the enormous room, lined with large desks from wall to wall. My mouth gaped open as I examined the loud crowded room, most of the desk full of young eager chattering men talking about alchemy and there resent assiments. I shyly found a seat, passing by a group of boys who watched me with smirks on there faces. I sat down pretending like I didn't see them, it got really akward that's for sure. The room became quiet as the teacher entered the room. All the young men sat in there seats as the teacher looked threw his papers.

"Alright everyone be quiet so I can take role, whenever I say your name just rase your hand." The white haired teacher announced, pacing the front of the room.

He started going threw the names all the first names being boy names really made me feel like a minority, and it really really sucked. The teacher finally reached the last names that started with "E" as I glance over as a blonde haired man sitting next to me.

"Trisha Elric?" The teacher called his eyes widen as he scanned the room of now chatting men, glancing around the room.

"U-Um here!" I called out as my arm stuck up in the air.

Everyone in the room glanced at me, amazement and excitement in there eyes, it was like I was a T-Rex in a class of Phalasa Raptors. Why were they all looking at me? Did I have something on my face? Was I the only girl in the class?

"Well Miss Elric, it cerntently is an honor to have you in my class. Teaching and Elric will cerntetly be an adventure." The teacher smile up at me, sending a slight bow my way.

That's the reason? Cause I'm an Elric? Geez...my dad and uncle really were famous.

"U-Um thank you sir. But I really don't wanna make a big deal about my last name...or my family line...I'm just another ordinary alchemist eager to learn!" I smiled down at the teacher, my face fully red as I tried to hide myself the best I could.

"Oh if I have an Elric in my class I will make a big deal of it! It's every alchemy teacher's dream to teach an Elric! Tell me, is your father Edward or Alphonse?" he asked, the class still glancing at me.

Jesus this guy knew about my family! God I really hate this! I really really do!

"U-Um Edward is my father sir." I kept my eyes locked on my boots, my smile fading as his name passed my lips.

"Oh! Well that makes it even better! I'm teaching the Fullmetal Alchemist's daughter! Oh this is the best day ive had in a long while!" The teacher let out a slight chuckle, a big smile plastered on his face as he resume his role call.

The call of names continued, all of them boys once again. The reasted my head down on my desk as the teacher reached the last few letters of the Alphabet.

"Anna Bell Rockbell." My head imediantly shot up as I scanned the room for a hand in the air. Anna Bell?! ANNA BELL?! haven't heard that name in years! The name of my childhood friend and practically little sister!

Finally my eyes layed on a young blonde with light blue eyes, her hand far in the air. I could tell right off the bat it was Anna and I smiled, my eyes filling slightly with tears. Anna Bell was the person that made my childhood great. She was so sweet, I adored her as a child and still do. I have to talk to her! I just have to!

"Here sir!" Her squeaky voice said happily as she smiled down at the teacher.

My eyes stayed on the young woman that was Anna Bell as the teacher finished up the role. She looked around my age, probably 13 if my math is right. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, earrings perced into her small ears. She wore a tight black tshirt that looked worn out and long brown pants. She looked just like Aunt Winry. Finally a ticket to my beloved family in Ressembool. And a long need reunion with my best friend!

She caught my eyes with a smile, the same excited, disbelief look in her eyes that I had. Now I wish this class was over so I could talk to her. The class drug on and on! I wanted to shoot myself! Hell I love alchemy but not enough to sit for 3 hours and listen to a guy lecture about stuff I already knew! Finally the teacher dismissed us and the room became alive once more as I walked tords Anna.

Walking up to her I could see that she looked just like my Aunt Winry it was almost like a mini one! I nervously walked up to her with a nevous smile on my face.

"Hey Anna Bell remeber me? We used to play together when you where younger." I smiled at the girl as she smiled right back before she jumped up hugging me tightly.

"Oh my gosh how could I forget you?! I'm so happy to finally see you Trisha! It's been so long since I've seen you! Ive missed you so much!" She giggled as she pulled back from the hug.

"I know! I missed you a lot too! So how is Aunt Winry doing?" This was the girl I used to play with when I was you younger! My best friend ever! She like a little sister to me! I loved Anna Bell so much! Thats one of the many reasons I wish I would have stayed with Aunt Winry.

"Everyones doing great! Our automail shop is the best in the region! And little Abigail just turned 10 a few weeks ago! You should come back home and live with us agian! We miss you much!" She grabbed my hand squeezing it slightly as she looked up at me with begging eyes.

"Ann I can't...I live with the Mustang's now and I-"

"You don't live with your dad? Did somthing happen?" My eyes widen slightly as hers felt up with worry.

"W-Well...my father...abused me when I was growing up...he went to jail about 2 week ago." A slight gasp came from my old friend as she hugged me tightly, little tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh my god Trisha I'm so sorry! W-why didn't you ever call us?! My mom could have stopped it! A-Are you ok?! H-How long is he in for?! W-Why-" I quickly coverd her mouth interrupting her worry felt rant,

"Anna Bell calm down! I'm alright ok? And I never called cuz I thought I would be bothing you guys! Alright?" Ann slowly nodded as she sniffled. I took my hand away, complete worry in her eyes as she looked at me.

"It wouldn't have been a bother to us Trisha! We love you! We've missed you so much! Expecally me!" I sighed heavily, looking away from her for a moment.

"Anna Bell I don't wanna talk about this right now ok? So can we please drop it?" I was still sickened with sadness over the trial and the last thing my father said was still ecowing in my head. I tried to ignore it the best I could but...it just wouldn't stop. The worst thing to do was talk about it. And I didnt want any part of it.

"O-Ok I'm sorry Trisha...I just missed you so much..." I smiled at Anna Bell, wrapping my arm around hers as I began to walk tords the classroom doors.

"Oh it's alright! Come on I'll take ya over to my place so we can cache up! We've got 10 years worth of talking to do!" I giggled slightly as Anna Bell smiled.

"Alright! I've got so many stories to tell you!"

That was the best evening I've ever had, finally getting to see my best friend was the best thing I've felt in a while. I was sad to see her leave but I knew it was only one night. I went to sleep a lot happier that night and I slept like a baby.

But those words kept playing in my head.  
>"I'm sorry Alphonse...I've failed you."<br>My father's voice just wouldn't stop, it would play over and over. It wouldnt stay away from my sleep fogged mind. It got louder and louder so loud my ears began to ring. When the loudest of the voices boomed in my head I jolted upward screaming loudly as a sharp pain exploded in my stomach and the feeling of throw up scratched my throat.

All I could remember was falling to the floor in agonizing pain, terrible unimaginable pain. It was my whole life rolled up into one stomach attack I thought I was on the brink of death.  
>I was breathing heavily and yelling out in pain untill a warm liquid ran up my throat causing me to puke vilently. Sitting back I yelled even louder as another expltion of pain attacked my stomach. My mouth had a forminal yet alarming taste to it. It was the taste of nickel, the taste of blood. Trying to process this with my pain fogged mind I glanced down on my wooden floor, my eyes widening as I see a large putle of blood staining it.<p>

**CLIFF HANGERS! oh I'm such a bitch! I'm really sorry about the wait guys! I'll make it up to you I promise! Please R & R!**


End file.
